Everything Happens For a Reason
by MasterMind v.2.0
Summary: (SessKag) Read the title. That might help...a bit..Just read and find out..Pwease. RR!


Everything Happens For a Reason  
  
~Lord Fluffy-chan  
  
Disclaimer- I own them.*wakes up* damn.  
  
It was over. The Shikon no Tama was completed and Naraku was dead. Sesshomaru had joined their forces, for reasons he had yet to explain. Kagome stands alone with the Shikon no Tama, silently purifying it. Inuyasha stands, pouting, off in the forest next to Kagome. He is glaring at both her and his brother. This is where our story takes its place.  
"Done!" Kagome's cheerful voice, rang out across the field, a drastic change to the stiff silence that had before hung in the air. Inuyasha twitched from the volume of the sudden noise, and Sesshomaru covered his ears, trying not to howl. "Baka no ningen." Sesshomaru said, under his breath. He was wearing a smile however, and had a playful look on his face.  
"I heard that! Stay!" Kagome yelled back at him, seeing the grin on his face, decided to fight fire with sit words.  
Instantly, the great, almighty Lord of the Western Lands, fell straight to the ground, and started to sound remarkably like his brother. Speaking of his brother, Inuyasha trudged over to where Sesshomaru still lay, facedown. Stepping on Sesshomaru's back, Inuyasha started to interrogate him.  
Sesshomaru grunted, his brother was taking after the ningens, plus he needed to lose some weight. Too much ramen, Sesshomaru suspected, and started daydreaming about Ramen. Gods, that stuff was good.  
"HELLO!! I DO EXPECT AN ANSWER FROM YOU!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brothers' insistent complaining. "What was the question again?"  
"SESSHOMARU! I ASKED WHY YOU WERE HERE!" Inuyasha jumped off of Sesshomaru's back, and tried to look him in the eye. Sesshomaru got up, brushed himself off, and got up. Staring right back at his brother, Sesshomaru got lost in thought. 'Why am I here? I'm after that human.that Kagome, she inspires emotions in me I have no clue existed. I wish to figure them out. Whenever I'm around her, my heart (a/n-YAY! Sesshy admitted he has a heart!) seems to skip a beat. But how do I tell Inuyasha it's about "his" Kagome.' (a/n when you see a = means Sesshomaru's "mind") =Just tell him straight out= 'No I can't. Now whoever you are, get out of my mind!" =But I can't get out of my own mind.= 'You're me?' =Took you long enough. Now just tell him.= "But still, how can I phrase that.Inuyasha, I'm here for Kagome. Yes, that will work." Inuyasha's eyes flamed, Sesshomaru had said that last sentence aloud. How dare his brother try to take possession of Kagome, the only thing he had left of Kikyo. (A/N- Stupid Inu! . ) Hearing Sesshomaru's words, Kagome turned bright red out of embarrassment, and she noticed that Inuyasha was turning red as well, but a different kind of red. Turning to look at the Goshinboku, she saw Tetsusaiga lying there, and a look of horror passed over her face.  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, then at his brother. Seeing Tetsusaiga by the tree, and Inuyasha's eyes glowing, Sesshomaru became worried. Not for himself, but for Kagome. Rushing over to her, he scooped her up with his arm, and took to the skies.  
~*Kagome's POV*~  
I don't know why he saved me, but I have seen him watching me. He is a modest guy, and has many different personalities. I wonder why I didn't see them before. He can be quite nice if you befriend him, worried about his companions, protective of anyone he deems needs protection, and downright evil to his enemies. But I wonder, does he love anyone? I stare into his eyes, for his eyes are the window to his soul, they're the only place to see emotion, when he doesn't want it to show. I nearly melt, as always, for in those golden depths, I see much confusion, and love? I'm not sure, but its worth a try. The question pops out of my mouth before I can stop it. "Sesshomaru, do you love me?"  
~*Sesshomaru's POV*~  
'Do you love me?' Where did THAT come from? The question plays itself over and over in my head. I don't know what this emotion of love is, what is it? Could it be that strange feeling I get around her? Or is it the bond I feel towards Rin? Can love be both? My arm goes limp, and Kagome starts to fall. I snap back to reality, realize Kagome is gone, and fly down to grab her.  
~*Kagome's POV*~  
Guess that's a no. I'm falling 500 feet from the air, and begin to scream. Is this truly how I'm destined to die? I close my eyes, and when I reopen them, realize I'm no longer falling. I'm rewrapped in his arm, closer to him then before. Even though I'm a human, I lean in and inhale his scent. For once, he isn't masking it. It smells fantastic, a mix of lavender, and rosamin. I could live off that scent. I hear him start to talk and instantly start to pay attention. "Kagome, I'm still trying to figure out what this "love" is, but I'm willing to learn, if you will teach me. All I know, is that I'll always catch you when you fall."  
I giggle at the pun, and lean in closer to him, and rest my head against his chest. I feel really safe and protected here. I will stay with him, he has a lot to learn, and I'm a really strict teacher. I know Inuyasha will come looking for me, eventually. After all, I still have the Shikon no Tama. But I won't go back, for there's no chance Sesshomaru sees me as someone else, and he sure as hell won't leave me for a dead miko bitch.  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N- So you like? Please Review..Pwease!  
  
Sesshomaru- Yes please review, maybe she'll write a sequal and I'll finally get to kiss my Kagome.  
  
Kagome- ...*blush*  
  
Inuyasha- You can't kiss my Kik.err.Kagome. You Bastard!  
  
Kagome- Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!  
  
=thump=  
  
=thump=  
  
=thump=  
  
=thump.crackkkkkkk=  
  
Oops..anyway. Pwease review.I'm not asking. I'm demanding. *waves Tensaiga around, as if it could actually attack* Hehe..  
  
The button calls to you.click me.click me. 


End file.
